<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh Devorak, Clear Your Name by twofoldAxiom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870795">Oh Devorak, Clear Your Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/twofoldAxiom'>twofoldAxiom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Bad Poetry, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Murder Mystery, Pirates, Poetry, Sea Shanties, Sexually Transmitted Diseases</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/twofoldAxiom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian used to hang out with pirates. A few old contacts heard about the plague debacle, rescued him for a little while, and then decided to annoy him about his life choices in the form of a rousing and moderately filthy sea shanty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh Devorak, Clear Your Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got dared to write a sea shanty based on The Arcana in a server. It *was* going to be romantic, but then I fell down the hole of old timey words for STIs on google. Also, hey, first Arcana post!</p><p>I did set this to an actual tune, but I can't sing worth shit so good luck figuring one out for yourselves!</p><p>NOTE: He did not give the singer some kind of disease, and he didn't die at the end. The wording is a little ambiguous there, sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ohhhhh</em>
</p><p>Gather for a spell, I've a tale to tell<br/>As terrible as can be<br/>Of a swaggering lad from Nevivon, mad<br/>With the stingers of sorcery.</p><p><em> And what was this lad's name?<br/></em> <em>Oh, Devorak was the name!</em></p><p>In a distant clime far beyond the rime<br/>Of his hometown, there went he;<br/>'Twas on Prakran land that he trained his hand<br/>To steadily stitch on the sea.</p><p><em> And what did Devorak do?<br/></em> <em>Oh, doctored a pirate crew!</em></p><p>The pox and the clap and the sailor's trap<br/>And assorted ails A to V<br/>Were no match for a skill such as his until<br/>A rot in the stern struck me!</p><p><em> And who was there to blame?<br/></em> <em>It tarred doctor Devorak's name!</em></p><p>So in port one night, in Vesuvia bright,<br/>He left with barely a word<br/>And the years were long and our lives went on<br/>Until it was that we heard:</p><p><em> Oh, he was set for the noose!<br/></em> <em>But Devorak's gotten loose!</em></p><p>The Count was dead and the price for the head<br/>Of the killer was rising quick,<br/>But we'd debts to pay, so I spirit him away.<br/>He confessed: His confession was a trick.</p><p><em> But who was there to blame?<br/></em> <em>Oh Devorak, clear your name!</em></p><p>A deal was wrought but that Devorak thought<br/>That delirium had taken hold<br/>So he drank all night and by morning light<br/>He was never so sick or so bold.</p><p><em> But what was the deal you struck?<br/></em> <em>Oh Devorak, try your luck!</em></p><p>He'd marked it all down but with lopsided frown<br/>He remarked that he'd left it ashore<br/>So hungover and smelly, he rolled on his belly<br/>And Devorak said no more.</p><p><em> And although this song must end,<br/></em> <em>Devorak must yet amend!</em></p><p><em> There's still someone out there to blame!<br/></em> <em>Oh Devorak, clear your name!</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1r-bxvPtPVEopScMHTXsNIn_Alkrakil3/view?usp=sharing">(Audio, as recorded by the writer. No instrumental, sorry.)</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>